


foxtail

by tiger (cyclical)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (nervous laughter) i really am going to hell this time huh, Aftercare, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cock Cages, Hybrid-Lite, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sounding, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, kunimi is kind of a bitch tbh but its all consensual so thats what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclical/pseuds/tiger
Summary: The poor kid eats praise up like nothing else, though he's been busy repressing his desires for years. He's always trying to hide, but Kunimi never lets him. Kageyama, for all his silence, is easy. His, Kunimi’s, and easy.or: sly little foxes always get their way(rip)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	foxtail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal/gifts).

> **warnings:**  
-(butt) plugs  
-vibrators  
-(a singular) cock cage  
-2 sec of spanking  
-establishing safewords!!!!!  
-edging/comeplay  
-restraints  
-sounding
> 
> if you don't know what sounding is u are not old enough to be reading this fic. thank u.

“Good morning,” Kunimi says, smoothing a hand in Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama makes a noise, muffled with sleep, rubbing his face into the pillows. His whole face is slack with exhaustion.

The blanket’s slipped off him some during the night, and his tail's curled up to cover his dick; the sight is sweet, almost. Not that it’s done much to preserve his dignity locked up in a cage and all that, but Kunimi supposes its the thought that counts anyway.

“How are you feeling?” he asks. He reaches down and swiping at Kageyama’s lip, eyes slitting, pleased, when Kageyama slips his thumb into his mouth, tongue hot as he sucks on Kunimi’s fingers without having to be asked. “Did you sleep alright?” 

Kageyama flicks his eyes to one side, cheeks heating. The evidence of their session last night is, most noticeably, the bruises starting to purple on the insides of his thighs, and the rather nasty bite that Kunimi left on the side of his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbles, ears perking up when he watches Kunimi reach over for something on the bedside table. "Was okay."

He opens his mouth to say something else, but the words are punched out of his throat when the plug in him comes to life; Kunimi ignores the way he jerks with surprise, guiding Kageyama's instead face down between his legs, pressing his cock up against Kageyama’s cheek—warm, and still lined with sleep. “Open up.”

Kageyama's tail twitches involuntarily, but he’s obedient enough, and closes his lips carefully around the head of Kunimi’s cock when Kunimi cups a hand around the back of his neck and guides his head down.

His ears twitch when Kunimi starts petting him, smoothing his thumb over the fur there. Kageyama preens, takes Kunimi a little further into his mouth. His eyes close when the fingers by his ear push his face down further, stopping when Kageyama’s throat seizes from the intrusion.

He whines from the odd angle, scrabbling at Kunimi’s thighs when he refuses to let Kageyama up for air. He gives him a minute to adjust before he starts fucking into his mouth proper, groaning around the wet heat of Kageyama’s mouth, and the way noises keep slipping out of his throat, still addled with sleep.

It doesn't take that long for Kunimi to come. Not with Kageyama on drooling on his dick, whining as Kunimi pushes his face away with a hand to the forehead, and then jerks himself off all over Kageyama's face. 

Then he's busy watching the too-open way Kageyama looks at him, blinking through the come laced over both cheeks, and dripping down the swell of his lips, that he forgets to turn the vibrator off. He’s upset, Kunimi can tell, but it’s always been hard to make Kageyama cry—most of the tears are ones of pain because his sadistic streak lasts two miles long and ten miles wide—so Kunimi supposes this is good enough, watching Kageyama’s face color every time he's humiliated in the bedroom. 

Eventually Kageyama curls his fingers into the overlong hem of Kunimi’s sweatshirt and tugs, his hips trying to twitch away from the vibrator shoved inside him. His back arches with the strain, twisting further as Kunimi arches an apathetic eyebrow at him.

Ah. The plug.

“You want me to turn this off?” he laughs, dangling a remote in front of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama jerks backwards—startled, skittish—eyes widening when Kunimi hovers a finger over the _plus _button. “I’d forgotten about it, to be honest,” he says. “Maybe I should just leave it on until the battery dies. Not like I was gonna let you take it out today, but,” he shrugs. “I like watching you squirm.”

Kageyama’s fingers tighten in the sheets. His whole body trembles, even as Kunimi smooths a broad hand down his back. He’s still not very good at dealing with pleasure even though Kunimi’s trying to train him into it. It’s a slow process—there’s a lot to unpack when it comes to Kageyama as a whole—but he likes to think that he’s made a little headway by now. 

Kunimi eyes the bruises littering his skin. A lot of headway, maybe. 

“Come here, kitten,” Kunimi says. He watches Kageyama for a moment longer, then turns the vibrator off. Kageyama’s shoulders sag in relief, and he obliges well enough, eyes closing when Kunimi fishes a wipe out of their bedside drawer and cleans the come off his face. 

Kunimi tilts Kageyama’s chin up with two delicate fingers. Kageyama’s ears flatten against his head and his tail goes, almost immediately, between his legs. He doesn’t do very well when he’s being scolded—evidenced by the panicked little breaths he’s starting to take—but he keeps his mouth shut. Good boy. 

Kunimi reaches into the drawer again, and hooks two fingers around the loose band of a collar. Shows it off. Kageyama swallows, but doesn’t complain otherwise when Kunimi helps him put it on, flicking the bell by the front lock with an errant finger.

“Keep this on today, yeah?” Kunimi murmurs, sitting back against the headboard. He doesn’t miss the way Kageyama tracks him with his eyes the entire time, and the way he twists his head to try and get used to the weight of something around his throat.

It’s demeaning for him—this collar in particular denies him any chance of hiding with that bell hanging off the front—but fun for Kunimi. Kageyama’s a hard sub to break. And if he’s being a little heavy handed with the petplay—well. Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind all that much, when it really comes down to it. 

“I might even let you come later if you’re a good boy,” Kunimi says, reaching out to play with one of Kageyama’s ears. Then: “Actually,” he says, shifting his weight against the pillows. “I wanna see your little cock first. Come here.” 

Kageyama flushes, curling his hands into the hem of his shirt when he pulls it up past his hips, flinching when Kunimi cups his dick in one hand, inordinately pleased about the state of him. 

“You've had this on for a while now, haven't you?” he asks. 

Kageyama licks his lips, blinking hard. “A week,” he says, unsure. Then, belatedly: “Sir.” 

Kunimi hums, the absolute bastard. He knows how long Kageyama’s been hobbling around in public with a fucking _cock cage _over his dick, but he likes lording it over Kageyama whenever he gets the chance. It would sting more if he didn’t like it so much. 

“Mn, well,” Kunimi says, in that bored way of his. He extracts himself from underneath their tangle of blanket and limbs, yawning, scratching Kageyama under the chin on his way to the living room. “Best be obedient today if you want to come,” he says. He glances back over his shoulder, waits for Kageyama to slink along after him. “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles, following Kunimi quietly out the door. 

Kageyama’s sniffling, and they’re not even ten strokes in. 

Kunimi raises an eyebrow. “Sensitive?” he hums, smoothing his hand gently over swell of Kageyama’s ass. There’s a handprint already starting to form on the right side, Kageyama’s tail curling up against his back in distress.

“Is it because of this?” Kunimi says, spreading Kageyama open with two fingers and knocking the knuckles of his other hand against the plug in his ass. Kageyama jerks forward, cries out, the hard plastic of his cage dragging against Kunimi’s thigh. “Bet you can feel every stroke with it in.” 

Kageyama buries his face in the pillow Kunimi’s shoved under his head instead of replying, flinching when he feels Kunimi start rubbing a soothing circle against his hip with his thumb. Kageyama can never tell when his touches will turn harsh, whole body a livewire of anticipation, even worse that he’s spread out in his lap like this: ass up, legs splayed. 

The position makes it so that the collar cuts hard into his throat every time he's hit. Kageyama tries to focus on the pain over the humiliation of being spanked like he'd misbehaved (because Kageyama never, _never _wants to misbehave, doesn’t want to look up and catch the look of disappointment on everyone's faces if he did, doesn’t want to choke down tears over and over trying to explain that he's not trying to be mean or bad or a bully, he just doesn’t understand what to say, the words don’t come to him like they come for everyone else), but gets a fist in his hair and Kunimi asking Kageyama why he stopped counting instead.

Kageyama opens his mouth to say _I don’t know _even though he does know, just isn’t brave enough to admit most of the time, but what comes out is a sob.

And then he starts crying for real. 

Kunimi pulls back immediately.

“Tobio?” he asks. He doesn’t reprimand Kageyama when he struggles away to the end of the couch, curling up into himself with his arms over his face, trying to stamp out the sound of his tears with his closed lips. "Tobio."

Kageyama cries harder.

Kunimi frowns. “Safeword?” he says. 

“Jelly,” he chokes out.

The lines on Kunimi’s face ease a bit. It’s good that Kageyama’s talking, less good that he’s still trying not to cry. Kageyama’s always had trouble with giving voice to his problems, but he hasn't forgotten his safeword, at the very least.

When it’s clear Kageyama won’t be the one to initiate conversation, Kunimi asks: “Was it too much?”

Kageyama shakes his head again.

“Let's stop,” he says, not quite sure if he should reach out to touch him yet.

Kageyama rubs his face into his knees.

“No, s'okay” he rasps eventually. “Wanna keep going,” he corrects, swallows hard. Kunimi sits back and lets him take his time with these things. “I like it,” he says. “It’s good.” 

“The spanking?” 

Kageyama shakes his head. “No—I mean—when,” he’s still hiding his face, so the words come out muffled from underneath his hands. “When you u— you use me.” 

“Really,” Kunimi says, reaching over and tugging lightly at his tail. He gets a yelp in response, and one of Kageyama’s eyes peeking through the shell of his elbows, but it’s good enough. Kunimi’s learned to take what he can get from him, nudging him away from the arm of the couch.

Kageyama gets on his hands and knees, and pushing forward to meet him halfway for a kiss.

Kunimi smooths his hands down Kageyama’s sides as his mouth parts sweetly under his, Kageyama's expression going from embarrassed to pleased when Kunimi starts playing with his ears, tail flicking, turning his face to nuzzle at the inside of his knee. The tension starts to seep out of Kageyama’s shoulders when Kunimi cups Kageyama’s jaw in one hand; he sinks easily to the floor, his mouth dropping open on its own and—

“Shit,” Kunimi throws his head back as Kageyama swallows him down in one go. His hips snap up on their own, and Kageyama makes a choked noise somewhere underneath him. “Fuck—sorry, sorry.” 

Kageyama puts his hands on Kunimi’s knees as he arches upwards, needing a little leverage to push his nose down to the base of his cock, throat seizing around his length. His eyes are wet when he blinks up at Kunimi, ass cocked, ears twitching. 

The bell on the front of his collar gives a cursory tinkle when Kageyama pulls back and sinks down again, spit slipping out from the corner of his mouth as he sucks Kunimi off like he’s getting paid for it. He’s letting out tiny, appreciative noises between wet the sound of his mouth meeting Kunimi’s dick.

“Fucking hell—slow down for a minute, kitten,” Kunimi yanks Kageyama off his cock by the hair, relishing in the way a line of spit follows.

Kageyama looks up at him with those eyes of him, that guileless expression on his face. He looks very pretty like this—fucked out—but Kunimi still narrows his eyes at him, trying to see if he’s faking the enthusiasm. Kageyama’s been known, in particular moments of idiocy, to muscle through their sessions like nothing’s wrong, but Kageyama’s letting out these high, hoarse whimpers as he shifts against the plug in his ass, straining to get his lips over the head of Kunimi’s cock again—none of the blank eyed expressions that Kunimi's come to associate with his uneasiness. 

“Huh,” Kunimi says, and for all the apathy in his tone, he does feel better now that he’s sure he isn’t coercing Kageyama into sucking his dick. "Looks like you really do want it."

Satisfied, he yanks Kageyama forward—past both his gag reflex and the surprised noise he makes when his mouth’s finally put to good use—onto his cock, and fucks his face until Kageyama’s cheeks are spotted red, and he’s spilling tears and saliva all over himself.

Kunimi groans when he finally comes down Kageyama's throat. His ears are still ringing from the orgasm that tears its way through his body; Kageyama even goes so far as to keep his mouth on him until Kunimi slumps back down against the cushions. Then pulls back so he can watch Kageyama swallow down the mouthful of come he’s been given.

They’re both breathing hard, but Kageyama’s worse off, whole expression dazed as he tries to focus his eyes on the rough approximation of Kunimi’s face. Kageyama nuzzles his face into the inside of his knee when Kunimi reaches down to scratch behind his ears.

“What a slut,” he mumbles. “Can’t wait to fuck you later.” 

Kageyama colors. His eyes dart to the side, but Kunimi nudges his chin back into place with his foot.

“Eyes up here, sweetheart,” Kunimi says. He reaches behind Kageyama for the leash he’d left coiled on the coffee table, dangling it in front of his him as he watches Kageyama’s face twist itself into several, _very _satisfying expressions. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Kunimi reaches down and leashes him—winding the extra leather around his wrist—and tugs experimentally at his collar. Kageyama’s breath hitches like he’s been hit. His pupils are blown so wide his eyes are nearly black, and he lets out a surprised whimper when Kunimi pulls him up enough to slot their lips together. 

It’s a hard kiss. Kageyama struggles for air against Kunimi's grip, legs splayed like a fawn underneath his sideways weight, those calloused, skilled fingers reduced to scrabbling uselessly at Kunimi’s thighs for something solid to hold onto. 

“Cute little thing, aren’t you?” Kunimi murmurs, and dumps Kageyama back down on his ass. He rummages around in his pockets. “I’ll tie you up in a bit, kitten,” he waves a remote around. “But first thing’s first.” 

Kunimi dials the vibrator’s setting up high as it'll go, ignores the frantic little noises that Kageyama makes and the way he still tries to choke words out. He drags Kageyama up halfway instead, fisting fingers around his chin as he sneers, cruel, and says: “Let’s get you all nice and wet first.” 

Kunimi’s not exactly sure what drove Kageyama to come to him for help. He’s not even sure when they started dating in the first place—black cats like Kageyama are notoriously elusive, and don’t often date outside of their own species. He’s known Kunimi since middle school, sure, but it’s not like either of them had been nice about it then, certainly not in high school, and only a grudging admiration for Kageyama’s growth as a setter kept them tied during Kunimi’s college years. 

Still, it doesn’t explain why Kageyama had gone out of his way to settle down with a fox though, and one as mean as Kunimi in the bedroom, besides.

But Kageyama is Kageyama, and he’s always been hard pressed to explain himself. It’s fine though. Kunimi understands, even without knowing all of it. 

“Stay still,” Kunimi scolds, pressing Kageyama’s hips down with one hand.

Kageyama writhes underneath him, struggling against the restraints tying him to the headboard. His wrists are cuffed together with thick leather—keeps his arms contained so he can't reach down and stroke himself off—and Kunimi’s busy forcing his legs apart so that he really has nowhere to hide.

Kageyama tosses his head back against the pillows when he feels cool fingers circle his rim, everything about Kunimi’s touch multiplied tenfold. He’d protested the blindfold at first, and gone into it shaking like a leaf, but Kunimi had kissed his eyes gently through the fabric and told him to use his safeword if it got to be too much.

Kageyama, who’d clutched onto the front of his sweatshirt like a lifeline, eventually relented, but still spooks like a horse whenever he’s touched. 

“Relax,” Kunimi says, trying to fit a second finger in along with the first. He shouldn’t be this tight after Kageyama had that plug in him all last night and well into today, but he’s scared. Kunimi will deal with that in a minute, once he can actually get anything up Kageyama’s ass. “You’ll cut my dick off if you stay like this, kitten. Just breathe, alright? If you want me to take the blindfold off, I will.” 

Kageyama catches his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at the skin there for a long minute.His hair lays skewed over his forehead, and his ears are pressed back against his head, but eventually he shakes his head no. Says—voice little—that it’s alright. 

“I’ll keep it on.” 

Kunimi smiles. “Good boy,” he says, rubbing his thumb soothingly into the sharp divot of Kageyama’s hipbones.

It’s hard for Kageyama—it’s so hard—but he does his best. Sinks a bit into the mattress and he opens up like a dream around Kunimi’s fingers, then the toy that gets shoved up his ass. 

He lets out a relived whimper when Kunimi finally peels the cage off his cock and tosses it aside. Kageyama lets out a not so relieved whimper when he feels something cold tease the head of his cock—cold and thin and slender—_no, Kunimi wouldn’t—_

A fistful of lube stroking hard over his slit shocks him out of his thoughts. 

“K-Kunimi—no, please—”

“I thought pretty pets didn’t talk back to their owners,” Kunimi says flatly. His hand comes to a stop, the metal poised patiently over the head of Kageyama’s dick. “I even went through all this effort to tie you up,” Kageyama tugs frantically at the cuffs around his wrist. “Now hold still for me, or I'll have to punish you.” 

“Please, no,_ no_—” Kageyama begs, his whole body seizing when Kunimi grabs his cock and starts sliding something into the tip. It’s a foreign feeling—almost like he’s being split open. Kunimi’s hands don’t even shake as Kageyama starts crying underneath him. “_A-ah—hah, please—_I can’t do it, I can’t do it. It _hurts—_”

“Use your safeword and I’ll stop. You know the rules,” Kunimi says. The sounding rod slips into Kageyama’s cock easy. He flicks the ring that’s left out—snug against his slit—just to watch him flinch. “See, kitten? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Kageyama trembles underneath him. Tears have leaked out from under the blindfold, and Kunimi reaches up to push them away with a thumb. 

“I know how much you like being used,” Kunimi says. “So stop complaining.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to speak, but he can’t get any words out around the tears, just lets out a startled noise when he hears Kunimi rustling around by the bedside table. He jerks when Kunimi twists the vibrator in his ass a couple times, watching, rapt, as Kageyama strains at the headboard, whining.

The toy’s not too big for him, but Kunimi had put it in Kageyama half dry. Just enough lube to slide it in all the way. Kunimi was sure to make it sting. 

He smooths his hands down Kageyama’s chest, shushing him as he begs for reprieve—for comfort—as he’s taken apart piece by piece. He’s not a very tactile person, but Kunimi likes making Kageyama realize how much he wants for affection. He likes to torture him a bit, but he never outright denies him much.

“N-no, please, take it out—it’s too full—_nngh, hah—please, take it out—”_

“It hurts, doesn’t it, sweetheart?” he asks, turning the vibrator on.

Kageyama nods frantically. Seems he’s already having trouble thinking on his own.

“Hurts,” he sobs. “Hurts, hurts, hurts.”

It feels like he’s going to burst. Kageyama hasn’t actually come in a week, maybe two. Kunimi’s had the luxury of regular orgasms, having used him as a toy to bring himself off whenever he’s in the mood, so his typical apathy stings even more now.

Kageyama’s been bent over far too many surfaces in their house by now—the washing machine, the dining table, tied up on their living room floor as Kunimi borrowed his mouth as a cockwarmer for a movie—for the edging to not leave him stupid with lust, straining against the sounding rod in his dick in a futile attempt to force his way into climax. 

Kageyama’s stomach sparks hot with pleasure, but it’s not like he can come even if he tried. It’s overwhelming, rushes to his head and makes him dizzy. He thrashes uselessly when he feels the blunt head of Kunimi's dick replace the vibrator that had been in his ass.

He wants to come. He needs to. But he can’t. Even if he begs, Kunimi’s never been swayed before, just lets him have at his frustrated tears until Kageyama’s cried himself stupid and stops struggling.

Kageyama feels dirty, filled up to the brim, can't stop thinking about how he doesn’t _deserve it—_the cool fingers under his jaw, the easy roll of Kunimi’s hips against his, the little noises meant to comfort him as he stops trying to stay quiet and lets himself cry like a child.

“Stay still,” Kunimi says. He’s since added more lube, so by the time he bottoms out, every one of his thrusts are layered with the sound of something wet between them. “Augh—kitten, you’re—tight as hell," he groans, reaching down to flick the ring of the sounding rod. "Guess you like this more than I expected.”

Kageyama can’t help the sob that rips its way out of his chest, arching underneath him. He’s lost all control of his mouth by now by now, he’s sure; the noises he’s making are probably obscene; he has been made aware of his tendency to cry when he can’t get his way, and that one waxplay session that made him scream so loud that Kunimi actually had to gag him to keep him quiet.

“You want to come?” Kunimi laughs.

Kageyama nods frantically. 

“I don’t know if I should let you,” Kunimi says. His voice comes out unfairly even despite the way he’s still shoving his cock balls deep into Kageyama’s ass, but. Well. He’s very good at what he does. Has always been.

Kageyama isn’t aware of very much, but he knows that if he listens to what he’s told to do, he’ll get what he wants. The pressure that’s building inside of his gut makes him twist up inside.

“Yes, yes, _please_, _I’ve been g_—” he breaks off when Kunimi pulls a bit of the sounding rod out of his cock, then presses it back in again. Kageyama writhes like mad, and presses shaking fingers to his eyes as Kunimi toys with him—bored, almost. “Stop, I can’t—_hah_, _nngh_—I can’t do it anymore,” he whimpers, shaking bad. His voice is strained, and drops to a whisper when he says: “I can’t—please, I can’t—”

Kunimi is silent for a long moment, and Kageyama’s afraid that means he’s mad, and is going to put him back in his cage again—

“Mn,” Kunimi says eventually. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Then he leans down and braces his hands on either side of Kageyama's head, and fucks him hard, hips slamming against his ass. He'll probably limping for the rest of the week, but Kageyama still cries with every thrust, cock jumping against his stomach, still drooling precome around the shaft of metal down his slit. 

Kunimi comes first, and keeps fucking Kageyama through the shivery bits of his own orgasm.  Then sits up and pulls the rod out of Kageyama’s dick without warning.

Kageyama _screams. _

“Don't—no, _please_—_stop_, _stop_, _**it’s too much**—_”

It’s just as weird a feeling coming out as going in, and Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut as his body jerks, legs shaking as Kunimi fists his cock in one hand and starts stroking him off, heedless of the way Kageyama twists and cries underneath him. 

“Stop?” Kunimi laughs, a little meanly. “But I thought you wanted to come.”

Kageyama thrashes, incoherent. Tears soak his blindfold, leak out from underneath the fabric and messy all over his cheeks. He pushes his hips up into Kunimi’s hand, but arches away at the same time, wild with need.

_“Aah, a-ah,”_ he whimpers. Kunimi twists his wrist a bit. “M gonna—g-gonna—”

“Yeah?” Kunimi asks. The bastard’s voice is still infuriatingly unsympathetic. “Show me how much of a slut you are, kitten,” he says. “Show me how bad you want it. Coming all over yourself like a bitch in heat.”

Kageyama wails. Squeezes his eyes shut underneath the blindfold. Strains against his cuffs and the collar with its little bell around his throat as his ears twitch flat and he sobs, cries out, and—

Comes so hard he stops breathing entirely. 

Kunimi sets the empty glass of water down on the bedside table, and leans down to kiss Kageyama's forehead from where his face pokes out from underneath the lump blankets on the bed. His cheeks are still flushed, and his eyes are ringed with exhaustion.

Kunimi's cat makes an unhappy noise when he gets up, latching onto his wrist and nuzzling his forehead into the back of his hand. _Stay, _he's saying. He’s been told not to talk—his throat’s been shredded enough already—but he begs with his eyes, lower lip slipping out into a pout.

He's usually not this affectionate, but Kunimi had coaxed him through three more orgasms after the first, and all the wires in Kageyama's brain have been crossed stupid by now;  Kunimi huffs a laugh, but obliges anyway. 

He slips out of his pants, lets Kageyama poke at his ears before he gets into bed with him. Kunimi doesn’t say anything when Kageyama’s forehead immediately goes to his shoulder, eyes closing as he snuffles, nuzzling at his neck. Kunimi lets his own tail curl over Kageyama’s waist as he readjusts the blankets over both of their shoulders.

“You did well today,” he murmurs, rubbing a hand down his back. “I’m proud of you, Tobio.” 

Kageyama mumbles something incoherent. 

“What?” 

He hides his face in Kunimi’s shoulder. 

“What did you say?”

Kageyama sniffs. Twists their fingers together. His ears are drooping. “It’s not anything to be proud of.” 

Kunimi sighs.

“Tobio,” he says, firmer this time. “You know that’s not true.”

“But,” his ears flatten back against his head. Kageyama fists a hand in the front of Kunimi’s shirt. His face crumples. "I haven’t—I wasn’t—”

“Shh,” he says, stroking his hair. Kageyama had a hard time growing up. He still needs to be babied a bit, Kunimi knows. “Don’t,” he says, even as Kageyama starts coming undone again in his arms, trembling like a leaf. “I’m proud of you,” he says. "Okay?"

Kageyama’s breaths still come watery and thin. He sniffles.

“Okay,” he says, still disbelieving. Sucks in a shuddering breath. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> **just to clarify:** kunimi is a red fox and kageyama is a black cat. they don't have other animal features beyond the ears and the tail bc i May be a sexual deviant but i do draw the line at furries lmao
> 
> thank u to [elo](https://twitter.com/mechapilots) for goading me into writing this  
\+ plz check out their [work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal) ! even though it will likely make U realize that my writing aint shit lmao 😔 im really out here digging my own grave huh
> 
> i also don't write kunimi often so i hope that he wasn't too ooc !
> 
> anyway thank you so much 4 reading ! see you all in hell !
> 
> come yell @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/flowerizuku)


End file.
